We are a Core lab providing HIV antibody assay services to labs within the Vaccine Research Center, other intramural labs, and for collaborators around the world. Most of our work uses a standardized HIV-1 neutralization assay. We perform this assay on serum samples from vaccinated animals and HIV-infected individuals, and on antibodies isolated from such subjects. We also develop and maintain the reagents needed for these assays, including natural and mutant virus genes, stocks of viruses, and stocks of reference antibodies.